Talk:Irving Du Bois
Jack McBrayer He's the 30 Rock secretary! Does that and his role as Irving make him notable for an article here?--Jack's Posse Fic 03:49, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, any actor who's voiced a character may have an article created on the wiki. Oftentimes a link to Wikipedia is used because it contains more information than we can offer. This is especially true for actors who are single-time guest stars, but there is a rumor that Irving will become a recurring character next season, so a Jack McBrayer article is an even better fit for the wiki. —Topher (Talk) 05:25, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Irving is a parody... OF US! Dont you see?! * He has a whole load of infomation on Phineas and Ferb... as do we. * He has a whole load of pictures OF Phineas and Ferb... as do we. * He seems to be an excessive fanboy of the show, as several of us do qualify. Even if it isnt intended, it's still a homage to the real life Irving's: us. SomeoneD :xD :Back when the episode came out I sent a message to Swampy asking if Irving was based off of us Wikians, no response though... felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:41, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::It's known that Irving is an in-world fanboy. However, he seems to be keeping his fanboy tendencies to scrapbooking instead of online wiki's. So... no surprise there. --Rognik 06:15, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::What is a wiki if not an online scrapbook? :::Wish he would respond to that message I sent him... >.> :::felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:21, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Not all is a parody of us,we don't have an example of Ferb's Hair.Or we do?We don't have,right? Vicyorus :::That would be Thomas Sangster's hair, right? After all, he is Ferb. Who of you has a lock of Thomas Sangster's hair? Is it you? Or you? Or you? 16:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I have a binder under my bed full of all my Phineas and Ferb drawings and in the back of it I have a lock of green hair from a green wig. Under it I wrote "lock of Ferb's hair". Don't touch it! XD ILovePhineasAndFerb 21:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::LOL I agree with you. Irving is a parody of all the millions of fans Jeff and Dan got with this show.CandaceFan 20:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Irving in Raging Bully? I know this was brought up earlier, but are we sure that's Irving with his head in the toilet? It looks an awful lot like one of the recycled kids who's been seen around town, including Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown where Irving was a distinctly separate character... --Rognik 06:15, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I'll have to dig up the message. I think Dan said that when they decided to make Irving a recurring character, they used the kid from Raging Bully as the model for Irving. They're separate, but they look a bit alike. — RRabbit42 07:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, in Spain they both shared voice actor, could be him. PAC O'er and Out! 07:19, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Due to recent appearences... ... and the upcoming special, is there any chance that Irving may gain main chacter status in the third series? He'll be the only recurring chacter to appear in three episodes in a row. And if he appears again after the special. Lordandmaster :well he seems to be gaining momentum as a member of their group, something Django for some reason never did, despite actually being a friend of theirs, however its still to early to tell. If I had to guess, I'd say his appearences weren't intended to be so many in a short time, that's just how the episodes ended up being aired Bobtherandomguy 15:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I actually emailed Swampy about this; Irving is a Semi-Recurring character whom isn't replacing anyone - so Django is still alive, somewhere. SomeoneD :::I would just assume Django lives far enough away that it's hard to come over too often, while Irving makes a point of coming over often. --Rognik 00:33, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::: ::: I just saw that Irving and Monogram know each other. When did this happen? ::: Someone probably copied part or all of the Monogram relationship from the Doofenshmirtz page. I've watched the episode mentioned, and I didn't even see Irving. However, Monogram did call Doofenshmirtz "not his partner in crime." 21:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: Why is surname away? Why is his surname gone? His surname was from Marekos1996 story and that is not been prove fake. Poptropica411 has said his brother wanted to have fun and impersonated Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. The comments were removed so it cannot be seen now. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 19:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Is Marekos1996 than Poptropica411 brother? *No, I'm not. Poptropica411 brother add a fake message in my correspondance page. I'm from Poland, so I cannot have South Carolina's IP like him. Marekos1996 20:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) *Poptropica doesn't have a brother. He made it up so people wouldn't be furious if they found out he was the one who caused the commotion. Tpffan5196 23:19, January 10, 2011 (UTC) This is a weird suposition but... could his surname by Monogram? he looks like the Major... so Francis could be his grandparent; but this is just a suposition.Trolypac 12:54, November 12, 2011 (UTC) My theory is not confirmed yet but...well..MM lives in the same house as Irving and Albert.PAC Cambio y corto! 18:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, I notice that too about the house but we don't have actual proof yet and maybe it's a coincidence. Patrickau 26 00:57, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Movie Since "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" it's know that Irving has cameras for spying what Phineas and Ferb are doing, and in the end of the movie he was not there when Phineas, Ferb and others' memories were erased, so he would remember and he would have evidences to prove it (principally that's Perry is a secrent agent) (and a lot of secondary characters would remember, like Albert, Django, etc., though they also haven't their memories erased). Should it be written somewhere? Hmm, you may have a point, but it is not sure if he saw Perry in agent form. I think that everyone who saw Perry in agent form got their memory erased... I mean, is there any ''scene where Irving is near Perry? Albert is neither near Perry, nor Django. Well, we had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry. 21:06, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ''But, if you look closely at Albert, he's right next to 2 other agents. I also had the theory Irving knew about perry all along (He's creepy that way)( —[[User:StacyFan|[[User:StacyFan|'Stacy Hirano FTW!']] (talk) ]] 21:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Wait, you may be right... I mean, Irving is a bit real-life-fan, because he mentions Phineas's catchphrases, Candace's issue to bust and other things ("Hide and Seek"). Maybe he did ''know about Perry? You're right, he ''is ''creepy. o__O Well, we had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry. 21:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC) The other minor characters in the movie probably didn't see Perry as they could have been too busy fighting off the robots. Even if so, it's possible that Irving knew the entire time - after all, with those surveillance cameras and his stalking, he's probably seen Perry sneaking into his lair at least once.Lord O' Darkness 02:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Self Proclaimed Fan If Irving is Phineas and Ferb's biggest fan, isn't his mere existance a violation of the fourth wall? Plus, his clips contain infomation that isn't privy to other characters. Although he lacks a clip of Perry on the job, he has hullucianations, and even the dream episode of... "At last" wasn't it? Personality and Relationships We should make a category to Irving's personality and talk about his obsessive and pesimistic personality; and his relationships (with Albert, Phineas and Ferb, Candace and Stacy and Major Monogram). PAC O'er and Out! 07:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC) OCD Should we add that Irving has a "OCD"? PAC O'er and Out! 20:48, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Why should we? It's never mentioned in the show or by the crew at all. Besides, it may be considered offensive to presume someone has a disease or disorder before knowing the facts. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 04:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :I have been suffering from that disorder for years now. And I can assure you he most likely doesn't have it. A lot of people have at least some obsession. it's normal. There is a lot more to OCD then just obsessing over one thing. The common symptoms are Repetitive hand washing, "checking", and hoarding. it's not worth even to be mentioned. It is an interesting thought every once and awhile though. Thank You for sharing your thoughts. Cheers! - PandFrock! Ya I know... It's weird 04:32, November 25, 2011 (UTC). Comparing Irving and Keef (of Invader Zim) Due to my obesession of both Phineas and Ferb and Invader Zim, I couldn't ignore the irrifutible simularities in both character design and role in their said cartoons. Irving--quite obviously from Phineas and Ferb--is a bit of a stalker. Scratch that, he's a full-out stalker. Phineas hardly thinks of him of a friend. He has an orange mohawk-like haircut, and a blue shirt. Now onto Keef. Keef hails from Invader Zim (it should be noted the show is long since cancelled), and is also very much of a stalker. He doesn't have the same obesessive fanboy midst, but simply trusts Zim (which could be like his Phineas in this case and this case only, as Phineas and Zim are largely contrasted from one another) due to lies and him being an overall outcast, snatching up any opprotunity for a friendship. Zim later on goes on to attempt to kill Keef because he became so unbearably annoying, but Keef isn't to blame. The poor guy was subjected to bullying, and I know in a real-life situation if I were in his shoes I'd take whatever support I could get. At the end of the episode Zim seems to have succeeded in his horrendous act, but Keef is seen in later episodes seemingly unharmed. But he stays far away from Zim afterwards. Keef also has an orange mohawk-like hairstyle, and wears a teal T-shirt with a rainbow on it (I for one jokingly say he's a brony). However no glasses. Here's a link to a wikia page about Keef, because I'm sure I didn't do too well of a job explaining his predicament. http://zim.wikia.com/wiki/Keef They seem like two characters similar, but in very different situations. And I may just be overreacting, trying in any possible way to cross two of my major fandoms, but this is an open talk page, right? TangiRose (talk) 00:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Scottish? Is Irving scottish?...I mean, the name Irving comes from Scotland; also mention that he is voiced by Jack McBrayer (who is Scotish or has Scotish ascendants) PAC Cambio y corto! (talk) 14:20, August 22, 2012 (UTC) New Picture? I think we should put this picture in Irving's page as the main one (the picture on the character's template), what do u think? PAC Cambio y corto! (talk) 22:04, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Du Bois So where exactly was his last name confirmed? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:59, March 4, 2013 (UTC) In either Dan or Swampy's twitter feed. I don't remember which. This is Bloxdude47 by the way. I'm not logged in becaause I like to keep my account logged in on my main computer, which is suffering tchnical problems. :( 03:14, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Source A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN (talk) 11:48, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Appearances sub-page I'd just like to point out that the deleted page contained Irving's roles in the episodes, something which is critically lacking in the main page. The page was deleted because, "Unneeded page as list of appearances is already in the Irving Du Bois page", but I feel as though some valuable information has been lost. If anyone is free, it'd be swell if the content from that deleted page could be added to the main page. If anyone is up to that task, I've copied the contents of that deleted page to one of my sandboxes. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki''']] 21:20, June 9, 2015 (UTC)